


Reflected Reality

by SoraHinari



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos is in the Mirror (The Dragon Prince), Before Viren saw Aaravos, Canon Related, Character Study, During Canon, First Thousand Candles in the Mirror, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprisonment, One Shot, Power hungry, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Aaravos is losing hope, days get old and boring as they passed, he grows restless and tired of his situation. The candles in his study light up and slowly burn down to nothing before created again too many times. Uncovering his prison he comes face to face with reality, with the unfairness bestowed to him and the goal looking back at him in the eyes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Reflected Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend of mine for showing me Aaravos and tempting me into writing this. I have no idea what it is, I have no idea how it came to be... I just hope you enjoy this power hungry star elf~!

The colour tinted window didn’t help the elf’s mood at all, the pinks and the blues mixing into a soothing purple, although pretty to look at through the flower petal shapes that the window breaks did they were nothing more but that. Nothing more than a pretty sight for his sore golden eyes to take a break from the constant reading they did, not that he could do anything else in that room… Or world for that fact.    
Twirling a white strand of long hair between his midnight blue fingers, noticing how some of the little stars on his knuckles faded into nothingness. Shrugging it off, the Star Elf placed the book down on the desk, his eyes closing shut as his lips parted to allow a sigh out. It was nothing new, stars on his body faded in and out of existence constantly, some would even stop shining all together like the one on his chest. Remembering so made the elf touch his chest, trace around the black star with the fingers of his left hand, while his right one rested upon the book, closing it with a small thud.   
  
“Same old… Same old…”   
  
His voice was heavy, lingering in the air, echoing slightly, bouncing from wall to wall since the room was filled with just him, his thoughts and few furniture, those included a chair for the desk positioned right in front of it, a fireplace and rows of books.    
  
“This place is growing duller by the day…”   
  
He admitted, his body standing up from the chair making it squeak a bit on the floor from being pushed backwards. Slowly but steadily the Fallen One moved to the window, but soon his footsteps stopped, darting his golden gaze to the mirror in the room.    
That mirror, that accursed mirror that Aaravos tried to forget every minute of his candle counted life and yet, he didn’t know why, but his footsteps turned on their heels straight for it. They were rushed, he could hear them clicking against the floor straight in his ears, but he tried his best to ignore how eager they sounded, how eager he made them sound in his mind. Finally they came to a halt, right in front of the mirror that was covered by a dark purple cloth, placed there by the elf himself since he hated seeing such a weak image of himself, hating that he was just a sliver of what he used to be.    
With a swift motion, almost with no hesitation, Aaravos yanked the cover off the glass, his reflection looking back at him with an empty look, almost unimpressed. What was he going for? Did he really think he heard something?    
  
“Nonsense…”    
  
Of course it was nonsense, it had been a long time since he heard or seen someone beyond the glass of the magic mirror, which held his essence ever since sealed inside of it. Shrugging it off, Aaravos raised his hands up to the hood that covered his head, pulling it down revealing his horns, even the stars from them now vanished into pure darkness.    
Pitiful, honestly so so pitiful. Weak and nothing more than an imprisoned insect, that was all that was left of him ever since they decided to seal him away. His look not hiding the fact that he felt interested to say the least with his self image after all, it did mirror his expression, a mix of disgust and disapproval directed towards his own being.    
  
“Look at you, ending up like this.” A sigh left his blue lips, his forehead now pressed against the glass, yellow eyes closed trying to ignore reality or what had become of his “Do you even remember what you used to look like? How powerful you used to be?” Slowly his black eyelashes fluttered open, some stars finally shining under his eyes on his cheeks, shaping somewhat the effect that freckles would give off.   
  
Surprised by the outcome his left hand started touching them, tracing lines along the shapes just to make sure they were actually there and not some illusion created by his hopeless wishes to return to his previous glory once again. After all, those wishes would only be thrown in a void along with any other wish he could have, forgotten for many candles to be put out and lit again.    
Taking one step back, Aaravos fixed his posture in a more proud one, shoulders straightened properly and chest puffed out just enough but with golden eyes shaking in his reflection before he glared at himself to not show such a weak expression. Fixing it, the star blessed elf soon smirked, his hands shaping a magic symbol out of pure magic energy and nothing more before launching it towards the mirror’s surface. Of course doing nothing, Aaravos knew that it would have no effect, but that sight, the white glow from his yellow eyes, the magic energy around his body and his white hair floating around him, some strands curling around his horns… He missed it.   
  
“One day…”   
  
Opening his palm Aaravos placed it flat on the glass, seeing some stars at the inside flickering back into life. That alone was enough to make his lips turn up from one of their dark blue corners, shaping soon a smirk that screamed mischief from miles away. Taking a few steps back the elf actually spotted something moving in the mirror, his golden orbs widening at once but returning back to normal as he shrugged. So what if someone was out there, he would care only if they showed interest in him, if they didn’t he wanted to waste no time to plebeians who just happened to stumbled upon his curse.   
  
“I shall exit this prison…”   
  
Pressing his lips together slightly, opening them a bit in the middle, his hands spread on each of their sides, the stars on his body and gradient of arms shining brightly. Even his coattails started waving backwards as if they were blown away, such was the power and force of his magic that even imprisoned it would never be extinguished.    
  
“And when I do…”   
  
The gold of his eyes turned into an endless shining white, staring back at their owner from the mirror as his hands tightened up into fists and brought in the front of his body. Aaravos could see now… He could see that his power was still there and just needed to feed to return anew.   
  
“I shall prove my point to everyone who has wronged me!”   
  
The creator hovered a bit off the ground before returning to his previously, in his eyes pathetic, state. Panting, with a hand on his chest trying to calm down his heartbeat. Closing his now once again gold eyes, the Midnight Star of Elarion sighed. Even if existent, his powers were weakened severely that even a simple ‘show off’ would fatigue him so.    
Pulling his hood back over his horns, covering them well under the star decorated fabric, Aaravos walked back to his desk, picking up the book before placing it back on its rightful place. Yet, before exiting the room, his eyes drifted slowly from the floor upwards to the mirror, his lips stretching in a smirk as he walked to the door, gripping the knob and turning it, opening the only visible entrance to the mirror with a slow motion.   
  
“Until we speak again… Farewell..”   
  
And with that, as if speaking to someone that he was about to leave behind, Aaravos closed the door behind him, his footsteps now echoing louder in his ears as he walked through the long corridor he so often did to lead him to his study. But for once his lips weren’t a thin line or a bored frown, they were a smile difficult to decipher, a smile that only it’s owner knew the true meaning and cause behind its appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Thank you for reaching the end of my one-shot!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
